1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a slidable dual-axis hinge assembly that allows a cover to slide and pivot relative to a base at different positions and has a simple structure to facilitate fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices with hinged covers, such as notebook computers, cellular phones, portable movie players including DVD players and the like are commonly carried accessories. Generally, a portable electronic device comprises a base, a cover and at least one hinge. The cover may have a display mounted therein. The hinge pivotally connects the cover to the base and allows the cover to pivot relative to the base when the portable electronic device is in use.
To provide additional flexibility, hinges have been further developed to allow the cover to be rotated after being pivoted away from the base. However, as more and more functions or programs in the portable electronic device have been developed, hinges providing more flexibility of use are required.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a slidable dual-axis hinge assembly to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.